


the dream went on forever

by lu_a_1810



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Minor Spoilers, Other, Post-Finale, they're sappy and dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_a_1810/pseuds/lu_a_1810
Summary: grand takes care of echo's hair and tries to talk about feelings. there's a lot of giggling involved





	the dream went on forever

**Author's Note:**

> what's up this ship made me feel so much that i wrote something for the first time in my life, just for them. thanks grandecho yelling groupchat for the good good content and everyone else for the encouragement!
> 
> find me on twitter mostly yelling about fatt @smallpolar_bear

Grand finds Echo sitting on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror, in the middle of what seems to be a losing battle against their hair. It's tangled, and messy, and he can see leaves and twigs sticking out of it, giving him some clue of what they have been doing all day.

“Need any help with that?” He says, looking at them struggle. He notices several small scratches covering their face and arms, but they seem otherwise unharmed. They turn around and shoot him a frustrated glance, which he answers with a questioning look.

“Some of the stitches were acting weird today, and we didn't transport exactly where we were supposed to.” Echo sighs. “We… may have fallen down a hill. Luckily we were able to stop the kids before they jumped in after us.” They turn their attention back to their hair, clumsily running their fingers through the tangled strands.

Grand slowly approaches them from where he is standing besides the doorframe, putting his hands up in a silent motion and waiting for Echo to hand him the comb. It feels almost natural now, helping them with their hair, a routine he has come to enjoy over the last few months. He starts by taking the small pieces of grass and wood out of it, and then he begins softly brushing, starting with the ends and steadily working up to the roots, in sections, running the comb through the most tangled spots until they become loose and silky.

“How was your day?” Echo asks, closing their eyes and letting out a pleased sigh. “You left early this morning.”

“Yeah, heard that someone wanted to visit Arbit today. Just being careful, don't want anyone losing an arm.”

They open their eyes and send him a pointed look “Should I be worried? You work there almost everyday.”

“No, I'm smarter than that.”

“Har har,” They let out a humorless laugh “You know that's not a real answer, Mag.”

He pulls a little too hard and Echo hisses in pain. “Sorry.”

“Don't worry about it.” They say, dropping the topic for now. He notices their attention drifting back towards their hair, small frown on their face. “I think I'm going to cut it again. It's getting way too difficult to handle, and I have to spend _so_ much time taking care of it.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Grand says, eyes fixed on his hands still running the comb through Echo's hair. It must have sounded weird, because they send him a curious look. “Uh- it's nothing” He feels his cheeks heat up under their gaze, even after years of having it directed at him.

And that definitely catches their eye. He sees them trying to hide a smirk. “Oh, really? 'Cause I think there's something you're not telling me.”

“I- maybe. It's embarrassing”

“Come on, now I need to know.” They turn around to face him, opening their legs and leaving a spot for him to fit right in, a silent offer that he accepts willingly. He lets them take the comb out of his hands and they leave it on the counter. Their tone softens. “I won't laugh, I promise.”

Grand considers his options. On one hand, talking about feelings (stupid, embarrassing feelings) is something he tries to avoid anytime possible. On the other, Echo is giving him the most persuasive, sad-puppy face they know how to make, and _it isn't fair._

“Ugh- okay” Grand mutters. He puts his arms around their neck and absentmindedly starts scratching their scalp. They immediately make a sound of approval and turn their head towards his hands, looking for more contact. “This is dumb, and I know you're going to laugh, but- Um. Remember when we first met? The mission on Quire?”

“Of course I remember the mission, Mag.” Echo says.

“Well, I didn't really know you, but I've always felt… admiration for you, let's say.” He pauses for a moment “I remember waking up one day and finding you training outside. Your hair was down, and the light of the Mirage was reflecting on it, making it… glow, almost. I remember thinking _‘Oh wow, their hair looks beautiful’_. Aesthetically, of course”

“Yeah, of course.” They say, smiling smugly.

Grand sends them a look and clears his throat, “And the thought wouldn't go away, even after weeks of working together, so I had to reconsider… what I felt. For you. So, um- you could say I'm… fond of your long hair? I don't know. It looks good on you.” The last part comes out almost as a grumble, as he tries to look away from them. He can feel his face getting warmer by the second.

“Oh man, you had a crush on me? That's adorable.” Echo laughs.

“It's not adorable, it's embarrassing!” He sputters, face burning. “I couldn't focus on important stuff.” He feels their shoulders shaking under his arms, caught in a fit of giggles, and he smiles to himself. “When did _you_ realize then?”

They hum in consideration, a small grin still visible on their lips. He can feel the weight of their chin resting on his stomach and their arms loosely wrapped around his waist.

“I think… it took me a while. You were always the annoying idiot I had to protect, then suddenly you were the annoying idiot I _wanted_ to protect.” They answer after a moment. “And when we started working with the Notion… I barely got to see you at all, you know? I missed you, Grand”

He looks at them, startled. “I - I missed you too.”

Echo chuckles softly. “Sappy”

“Hey- you started it!” Grand replies, without any real force behind his words. Echo just keeps laughing, obviously taking joy in his embarrassment.

They stand up, still laughing a little bit, and pull him by his shirt, bringing their faces closer together. He takes a second to just look at them, every line on their face, every sun-kissed freckle. _I will never get tired of this,_ he thinks.

Echo leans in first, but he gladly meets them halfway. The kiss is lazy and unhurried, Echo’s hands pulling on his waist, pressing them closer together, and he isn't able to contain the sigh that escapes him. He feels their hands go up to his neck, then his cheeks, until they finally settle on the back of his head, running their fingers through his hair. He gets lost in the moment. They're both breathing heavily when they finally break apart.

Echo gives him one last peck on the lips before swiftly kissing his cheek and pushing him away, turning around and heading back to their room. He can hear them chuckling to themselves as they walk away.

Grand stands there for a moment, a little dazed, trying to regain his breath. He feels the rapid beating of his heart and the warm feeling of satisfaction, _happiness,_ settling on his body. It's a wonderful feeling.

“Come on, I got some stuff today to make that stew you like, but you better help me cook it!” He hears them call from somewhere in the house.

He smiles and follows them to the kitchen.  



End file.
